


【底特律:變人｜學園AU｜漢康】投懷送抱（噗浪R18安價）

by blonly801



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R18, 學園AU, 漢康
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊老千私設學園AU(下收)＊噗浪安價產物，無邏輯注意，傳送門：https://www.plurk.com/p/mx0xjp＊極度OOC，不知羞恥的學生及沉不住氣的老色鬼說好不搞學園ＡＵ設定，結果為了把康納被壓在桌上幹的畫面寫出來就弄了一個安價...差點翻車不說，還差點搞死我XD如果喜歡的話就大聲跟我說吧XD





	【底特律:變人｜學園AU｜漢康】投懷送抱（噗浪R18安價）

**Author's Note:**

> 【康納·德查特】  
> 賽博萊佛大學大三生  
> 主修鑑識科學學系，副修犯罪心理學。  
> 邏輯清晰、思考快速且樣樣精通的高材生，唯獨人際關係上總是被說太過冷冰冰但即使如此仍有一群死忠的校園粉絲。  
> 有個小一歲的弟弟。  
> 自從認識安德森教授後，整個人性情大變。
> 
> 【奈恩·德查特】←RK900  
> 賽博萊佛大學大二生，主修犯罪偵查學。  
> 與康納同樣是不同領域的高材生，為人更加冷酷，總是板著一張臉看不出情緒，有些比較年輕的教授也會怕他。  
> 但實際上是重度兄控，凡是把康納襬第一，總是等著他一起上下學。  
> 對安德森教授有敵意。
> 
> 【漢克·安德森】  
> 原為DPD一線警探，因傷退休後返回母校任職。  
> 把在現場辦案的壞脾氣一起帶進學校，個性死板固執，不允許有人用任何理由遲到或是不交作業，只要在課堂上不專心(睡覺、玩手機)就會被趕出去，也因此受到不少學生投訴，但因為能結合豐富經驗教學，比起只會紙上談兵的教師仍然有學生支持。  
> 最近有一名雙修的學生很喜歡自己讓安德森教授有些困擾。

　　漢克·安德森—賽博萊佛大學出了名的壞脾氣教授，想修他的課除了要做好報告一堆的心理準備之外，想用打混心態度過一學期是絕對不可能的。

　　安德森教授的當人率也一直居高不下，常常把班上一半的人全都砍掉要他們下學期重新來過，儘管這讓系主任非常頭痛但在嚴苛條件下過關的學生往往也是業界相對愛用的，這也是安德森教授能一直教書到現在的原因。

　　除了課堂上的嚴格與固執，安德森教授在私底下也是個難相處的好男人，加上他不太協助系上活動、整天窩在自己的辦公室，與其他教授的互動趨近於零。

　　因業務量需求而找來的助教或是工讀生總是撐不過三天就哭著跑去找系主任要求離職，但不知好歹的漢克又一天到晚要求他趕快幫他找一個打雜的人處理堆積如山的文件，系主任被煩到差點胃潰瘍。

　　直到一個月前有一名雙主修的學生自告奮勇要當安德森教授的助教，系主任想也不想的把他丟進漢克的辦公室要他們好好協調工作內容。

　　至此開始，漢克·安德森開始後悔自己幹嘛要找一個管家進自己辦公室。

  
  


※

  
  


　　晚上十點，幾乎把辦公室當自己家的安德森教授仍窩在裡頭批改學生的報告，他煩躁不已的抓亂灰白色的頭髮，看著不知道是哪個混吃等死的學生交的爛作業，他不斷壓抑住把這堆廢紙撕成兩半的衝動。

　　這時有人敲響辦公室的門，不等漢克回應就擅自開門進來，漢克用膝蓋想也知道，是他那又愛又恨又能幹的助教來找他了。

 

　　「教授餓了嗎？」康納劈頭就是一句如老媽子的關心，把漢克最後的耐心給耗盡。

　　漢克將手上的報告仍到地上後不客氣的回道：「你只有這句台詞嗎？你自己看那些是什麼鬼東西，氣都氣飽了！」

　　康納乖巧的走過去撿起地上的報告，翻閱了幾頁後跟著把它扔到地上，看都不看一眼，「別氣了教授，我帶了些吃的給你。」

　　康納提起手上的紙袋在漢克面前搖了搖，一股香甜的氣味從裡頭飄散而出，漢克閉起眼深吸了一口氣。

　　「該不會是F街上……」

　　「路口三角窗。」

　　「吉米的甜甜圈……」

　　「賓果。」

　　「我就知道！」

　　一猜出是自己最喜歡的甜甜圈店家，漢克的心情瞬間好了起來，他迫不及待的接手康納遞過來的紙盒，一邊用他的方式誇獎助教：「你這小兔崽子總算開竅了，也知道要買好東西……」

　　但一打開紙盒看到裡頭的內容物，漢克忍不住就罵了串髒話：「你他媽的這三小鬼東西？」

　　「沒有糖霜、煉乳或是任何含糖配料的甜甜圈跟我自己做的水果沙拉，有任何問題嗎？」康納誠實的解釋著裡頭的內容物，沒有一絲的遲疑。

　　「你他媽根本就是買了個麵包跟沙拉，而且我怎麼不知道你會下廚？」漢克一邊厭惡的把紙盒推到一旁，一邊拿起看起來像可樂的紙杯嗅了嗅，「這杯又是什麼？」

　　「無糖紅茶。」康納再度用平淡的語氣陳述事實，差點讓漢克把飲料甩到對方臉上。

　　「幹……把你的健康食品帶回去！而且你再不回家，你弟明天又要來拍我的門了。」

　　「你就那麼不想跟我相處嗎？安德森教授……」康納難掩落寞的低下頭把玩著手指，他慢慢的轉過身朝著門口走去，口中還不斷碎念道：「還是希望教授至少把沙拉吃了……雖然我才自學三天，但那是我下課馬上跑回家準備的……都是你愛吃的水果……晚安……」

　　「夠了！你留下來就是了！給我閉嘴！」康納的每一句話都像是名為罪惡感的匕首，一把把的插在漢克身上，一想到這學生真的是他遇過最好、最能幹的學生，漢克一瞬間就心軟了。

  
  


　　一聽到漢克不再趕他走，康納迅速地轉過身用濕潤的棕色大眼盯著教授看，修長的手指開始解起襯衫的扣子。

　　「你他媽又在幹嘛啊？」漢克皺著眉質問著意圖不明的學生，他刻意避開康納閃閃發亮、有如大型犬般的雙眼，他突然想回家摸相撲了。

　　「教授還不懂嗎？你的每一句話都使我燥熱難耐……」康納一步步地走近漢克，襯衫也逐漸敞開露出底下白皙的肌膚。

　　但漢克只是冷冷地站起來把康納的扣子一一扣上，然後像沒事一樣坐回位置攪拌著眼前的水果沙拉。

　　「你今天累了，腦子不正常了，回家吧。」漢克插了一塊鳳梨塞進嘴裡咀嚼著，忍不住滿意的點頭表示沙拉的味道確實和他胃口。

　　看到漢克對自己採取冷處理，康納也恢復平常冷靜的表情，不再刻意睜大眼睛裝可憐。

　　他趴在桌邊盯著漢克津津有味的把水果沙拉送進口中，康納的眼球緊跟著教授的臉不放，他多希望自己可以成為對方口中的那塊蘋果。

　　「你他媽看夠了沒？」被看到渾身不自在的漢克端起碗轉動辦公椅讓自己背對惱人的學生。

　　「不夠。難道你不喜歡太主動嗎？」不過康納馬上移動身體趴到椅子扶手上繼續騷擾漢克，「我喜歡你，教授。」

　　「我知道。」數不清康納第幾次向自己說這句話，漢克嘆了口氣後淡淡的說：「不要把你的人生浪費在糟老頭身上，趕緊回家吧。」

　　聽完漢克的話康納沒想太多，只是歪著頭率直的答道：「可是我想一生跟你永遠在一起。」

　　「哈！一生啊……我年輕的時候也這麼想過，小鬼就是小鬼。」漢克難得沒有大吼著嘲諷的話，反而露出難過的神色，伸手揉了一把康納柔軟的棕髮，「孩子我告訴你，不要奢求跟誰度過一生，人類太脆弱了……太脆弱了……」

　　看著總是鐵石心腸的教授一反常態的在自己面前表現出脆弱的模樣，康納握住漢克粗糙且溫暖的大手堅定的說：「我就是想跟你在一起，我可沒教授想像中柔弱。」

　　漢克繼續低著頭沒有多看康納一眼，但他也沒甩開緊緊抓著自己的手，兩人就這麼沉默了好一會兒。

  
  


　　突然吵雜的金屬搖滾樂打破了辦公室內的寧靜，漢克聽出那是他以前推薦給康納的樂團，他看著對方慌亂的在背包裡翻找手機的模樣忍不住露出一抹微笑。

　　「奈恩！我不是說不用打給我嗎！」終於接起手機的康納跑到辦公室的角落低聲說著，他差一點就可以突破教授的心房了，怎麼可以讓弟弟搗亂。

　　「哥，我在外面，開門。」電話另一頭的兄弟淡淡地說著這句話，順便敲了敲門表示自己真的在門的另一頭，「很晚了，不要待在奇怪的老頭房間裡這麼久。」

　　「你來幹嘛啦！你先回去，安德森教授也不是奇怪老頭！」康納忍不住對著不聽話的弟弟大吼了起來。

　　「幹我都聽到了，奈恩·德查特，快把你哥帶回去。」坐在一旁也中槍的漢克忍不住對著門外的不速之客大吼了起來。

　　在外頭等到煩的奈恩很自動的開門進來，無視漢克大聲抱怨著兩兄弟都一樣沒禮貌的發言，奈恩直接衝過去拉著康納就想把他帶回家。

　　「奈恩！我說了我晚一點會回去！」康納抵抗著硬是比自己高一個頭的弟弟，但他還是逐漸被拖著往門口走，情急之下康納脫口而出道：「下次買你最喜歡的模型給你！放開我好嗎？」

　　「模型？我又沒有玩那種東西，買給我也不要。」趁著奈恩皺著眉思考哥哥到底在說什麼東西時，康納甩開箝制住他的手躲到漢克的背後。

　　「哥，別這麼幼稚好嗎？這個安德森真的有這麼好嗎？」

　　「你不懂！對我而言，教授是最好的！」

　　「好，我就站在這邊直到你願意回家。」

　　「你回去！」

　　德查特兄弟就這麼隔著漢克吵起架來，兩人都擅自決定要賴在這裡不走，被煩到理智線斷的漢克拍桌怒吼道：「身為助教能不能敬業點？不要整天色誘教授！」

　　「色誘教授？」奈恩捕捉到了敏感的關鍵字一臉兇狠的瞪著漢克看，他不顧試圖阻止他的康納直接走到了教授面前，用力的拍了下桌子後咬牙切齒的說：「我哥，是真的很喜歡你。但你總是把他當作打雜小弟用，明知道他的心意卻不回應也不辭退他。你說，你是何居心？」

　　「你、你管得著嗎？我還需要跟你解釋我的理由嗎？」漢克氣的臉都紅了，他也不甘示弱的站起身怒拍倒楣的桌子，兩個同樣高大的男人就這樣劍拔弩張的瞪視著彼此。

「好了你們夠了！奈恩你先自己回家去！」康納無助的想爬上桌擠進兩人中間，但是桌面上的東西實在太凌亂，根本沒有下腳的地方。

情急之下，康納跑到奈恩身邊墊起腳尖，在他耳邊說：「你乖乖回去，哥哥的內褲任你挑，好嗎？」聽完此話，奈恩迅速地轉過頭盯著兄長看，在考慮了三秒後終於妥協的點點頭。

　　「我接受這個條件，講完就快點回家。」與康納達成約定後，不忘轉頭警告討人厭的老教授，「你最好不要讓我哥傷心，請讓他早點回家。」

　　奈恩頭也不回的甩上門離開後，辦公室再度只剩下漢克與康納，但教授只是氣呼呼的坐在椅子上沒有理睬康納。

　　想了想方才漢克與奈恩的對話，康納覺得自己仍有機會扭轉現在的局勢。

  
  


　　「教授，我是認真的想跟你在一起。」康納默默的跪在漢克身旁，將頭靠在教授大腿上抬頭望著對方的臉撒嬌道：「還在生我的氣嗎？原諒我好不好？」

　　漢克深深的嘆了口氣，伸手拍拍康納的頭，「不氣了不氣了，你都成功留在這裡了，我就聽聽你想做什麼。」

　　「我希望教授能跟我做愛。」康納繼續睜著閃亮的大眼毫不害臊的提出要求，這可讓漢克嚇壞了。

　　「老天啊！我一直以為你只是追求招式很爛而已，沒想到調情也毫無技術可言。」漢克沒禮貌的嘲笑著康納，這讓趴在他多少的助教不滿的翹著嘴卻不知道該怎麼反駁。

　　康納的確是不懂男女情愛，他只是直覺的表達他對教授的愛意，但他覺得被冒犯了。

　　「安德森教授，你這樣很沒禮貌。」康納板著臉緩緩地站起身，棕眼直勾勾的盯著漢克的藍瞳，接著他抬起勻稱的長腿跨坐到對方的大腿上與教授面對面相視。

　　漢克面不改色的冷哼了一聲後，伸手扣住康納柔軟有彈性的臀肉上。

　　「我倒要看看這個小處男變得出什麼把戲。」個性古怪的教授暗自心想。

　　「嗯嗯……現在該怎麼做呢？」跨上去之後心裡也沒有底的康納有點不知所措的四處張望，但一看到教授正笑吟吟的看著自己會搞出什麼花招，他覺得自己不能示弱。

　　康納試著扭動腰桿讓壓在漢克胯部上的屁股摩擦到對方的敏感部位，他看到漢克收起笑容時知道自己做對了。

　　康納大起膽子把漢克的襯衫扣子一顆顆解開，略顯冰涼的手指顫抖著探進漢克衣服內，他觸摸著退休警探仍然結實的寬厚胸膛，康納抬起眼發現漢克仍然是同一個表情而顯得有些沮喪。

　　這時漢克突然伸手制止康納的動作，緊接而來的是布料破裂的聲音，康納意識到自己的襯衫居然被教授粗暴的扯開，他驚訝的看著眼前的漢克一時之間說不出半句話來。

　　「我不知道你究竟為何這麼喜歡我，但我要告訴你，我不是你心中幻想的那種人。」漢克語帶威脅的說著，他一把抱起腿上的康納，並用空出來的另一隻手把桌上的雜物掃到地上去。

　　康納只感覺到視野一陣翻騰後，自己就被教授壓制在桌上動彈不得。

　　「教……教授？」

 

　　康納抬眼望著不知道在想什麼的漢克，他知道這個固執教授會做出這些舉動都是為了要嚇跑自己，為了不要傷害他最聰明的學生，康納知曉他的溫柔。

　　於是他主動抬起頭吻上對方的唇瓣，康納試探性的啄吻了幾下後見對方仍緊閉著嘴，又伸出舌調皮的描繪漢克雙唇的線條。

　　「媽的臭小鬼……」漢克咬牙切齒的迸出這句話後就扣住康納的後腦、張嘴奪去對方的嘴唇。

　　漢克的吻充滿侵略性，他強硬的用舌頭竅開康納的門牙後便鑽入裡頭胡亂舔了個遍，漢克大口的吸吮康納的唾液甚至不給他喘息的機會。

　　已經開始眼冒金星的康納虛弱的在漢克身下掙扎了一下後才被允許呼吸，他大口喘氣、雙眼滿是淚水看不清眼前的景象。

　　淚眼朦朧之際，康納感覺到漢克正在解開他的褲頭，他強忍著想拉住褲子的羞恥感，任由對方把自己的外褲跟底褲拖個精光。

　　「是說你成年了吧？」漢克突然停下掰開康納雙腿的動作，唐突的拋出這個問題，「咦？我成年了沒錯。為何要……咿！」

　　一得到肯定的答案，漢克便抬起康納修長的雙腿把人凹折起來，被迫翹高的臀部毫無遮蔽的展現在漢克面前。

　　康納慌亂的抓住桌緣保持身體平衡，他羞恥的看著漢克分開自己的雙腿並湊近他的股間，溫熱的鼻息與濕熱的肉塊一同襲上了康納的後穴，讓他忍不住尖叫出聲。

　　「天啊！教授！不要舔……啊！拜託……」

　　「怎麼？會怕了？要停手？」漢克停下嘴巴的動作，抬起頭促狹地問著。

　　「不！不……我只是覺得那裡很髒……」羞恥到想鑽進地板的康納遮著臉不敢多看教授一眼，雖然他一直很期待跟對方發生性關係，不過他可沒預料到會有這些羞人的事情。

　　這時漢克突然放下康納的腳離開桌邊，跑到一旁不知道在翻找什麼，康納好奇的抬頭張望對方的到底在做什麼，「教授？啊！你從哪裡找到那個的！」

　　只見漢克一臉得意的對康納晃了晃從他背包裡翻出來的潤滑液跟保險套，教授早就知道他的學生一直對他求愛的事實，今天又堅持待在這裡想要「預謀犯案」，於是漢克合理的推論他是有備而來。

　　「膝蓋想也知道，你雖然聰明，但是鬥不過我的。」

　　漢克一走回康納身邊，不由分說的就把大量的潤滑液胡亂倒在對方的下腹，冰涼又溼滑的觸感襲上康納的私處時讓他忍不住倒抽一口氣。

　　「康納聽著，只要你有些微的反抗就得回家，老師跟學生幹這種事本來就不對，懂？」

　　「我明白的教授，但是請繼續……我想我準備好了。」

　　漢克最後仍試圖要嚇唬康納，他自己也不確定如果做到最後一刻是否連自己都會失去自制力，又或者這件事意外曝光後會讓康納斷送美好前程，自己已經是個沒人在意的老頭了，但康納的人生還長，他不希望……

　　「教授？」康納的呼喚打斷了漢克的沉思，他故作鎮定的搖搖頭後，把沾滿潤滑的食指輕輕推入康納後穴。

　　「呃……」不會痛只有些微的異樣感讓康納忍不住皺起眉頭，他還暗自慶幸原來這一切都沒什麼時，第二根手指也跟著鑽了進來，「啊、啊……」

　　不等康納適應體內的異物，漢克的大手一把握住自己已經半勃的性器上下擼動著，他下意識的想尖叫著停手但一想到漢克的警告就只能咬著手指忍耐著。

　　漢克的手指緩慢的進出康納的後穴，不時的撐開緊緻的穴口讓他能夠早點適應待會兒的性事。

　　他看著滿臉淚水的康納可憐兮兮的忍耐著被擴張的不適卻不敢叫出聲，居然讓老大不小的自己輕易的硬了起來。

　　漢克往肉穴塞進第三根手指後開始加快抽插的速度，握住對方肉莖的手只是有一下沒一下的套弄就逐漸充血變硬。

　　康納不絕於耳的啜泣聲讓漢克越來越無法把持，他怎麼不知道他的學生可以發出這麼色情的聲音。

　　「要停下嗎？」

　　「不—不要！請、請繼續……」

　　康納捂著臉激動的搖著頭，漢克見對方把自己的手指咬出齒痕，有些心疼又有些煩躁的撥開康納的手，扶著他的後頸把人拉向自己，張口把康納的啜泣含入口中。

　　漢克擴張後穴的動作沒有因此停下，他繼續攪弄腸壁、撐開穴口，惹得康納難受的想哀嚎出聲但到口的呻吟又被漢克探入口中的舌肉打亂。

　　「嗚—啊……教、教授……」

 

　　終於還是按耐不住鼓脹不休的性慾，漢克快速的從康納身上爬起，把褲鏈拉下掏出早已腫脹不堪的性器，他急躁的套上保險套後發覺大小居然十分剛好，忍不住看了眼正躺在桌上直喘氣的康納。

　　「你怎麼會買這個size？」對於尺寸偏大的漢克而言，他很常遇到提供保險套size不合的飯店，他認真覺得他的學生是鐵了心的要被他幹。

　　「……猜的。」康納撇過頭沒有正面回應，他死都不會說出他到底是用什麼方法得知漢克的尺寸。

　　「哼嗯，用猜的是吧？」漢克一邊嗤之以鼻的說道一邊扛起康納的雙腿把他掛上肩頭，「那你有猜到這個大小幹進去後是什麼感覺嗎？」

　　不等康納回答，漢克一手扶著性器一手抱緊對方的腿，就將硬挺的肉莖全數送入初嘗性事的肉穴中。

　　與方才的手指完全不能相比的大小塞滿康納柔嫩的腸道，他痛苦的弓起身體直喘氣卻又不敢喊停，「啊……嗚—嗚嗚……」

　　因疼痛而不斷緊縮的腸壁擠壓著侵入的異物，讓許久未有性行為的漢克差點繳械，但他的自尊讓他忍了下來，他伸手抓緊康納的肩膀開始挺腰抽送。

　　做愛這件事比康納想像的還要痛苦，他還來不及適應被強迫擴張的疼痛，肉棒就開始不顧一切的來回抽送，康納捂著嘴深怕自己的哭聲會讓教授不開心，但他又覺得好痛好痛，痛到他快昏過去的程度。

　　「康納？」漢克嘗試性的叫喚康納，但發現對方整個人的身體都癱軟後才發現他居然暈了過去。

　　「老天啊……康納！康納！」漢克停止身體所有的動作，俯下身查看康納的狀況，他捏了捏康納的鼻子、搓了搓汗濕的臉頰，順便把滿臉的淚痕抹去，「傻孩子，不敢喊停也可以喊痛啊……」

 

　　過沒多久康納終於緩緩的睜開眼睛，他一醒來就先發出不適的呻吟聲，「肚、肚子……好、好滿……」

　　「康納？你還好嗎？」漢克拍了拍還沒回魂的學生但沒什麼效果，不得已之下他只好微微的挺動還埋在對方體內的性器，「康納！」

　　「啊！不要……不要動！」瞬間驚醒的康納下意識的喊出反抗的話，當他發覺自己到底說了什麼時，漢克已經開始退出陰莖，「不！教授！我不是那個意思！」

　　「你都痛暈過去了，又不敢喊停，你會傷了自己。」儘管漢克臉上表情看起來跟平時沒兩樣，但他的內心卻自責到難以原諒自己剛才的行為，他居然會因為無法克制性衝動讓康納昏過去，這是完全不該發生的事。

　　但康納可不想這樣草草結束得來不易的性事，情急之下他一把抱住漢克的脖子哀求道：「教授拜託不要走！我不會再喊痛了！我可以忍的！求你了！」

　　聽到康納完全打算把自己當成洩慾玩具給自己使用的發言讓漢克的臉色大變，他拉開康納的懷抱後瞪著他滿是淚水的雙眼許久，濕潤的褐眼裡充滿著各式各樣的恐懼，害怕疼痛、害怕得不到愛、害怕自己表現的不夠好，即使一開始是非自願，但這也不是漢克想要的結果。

　　漢克想了很久後才壓抑住憤怒的情緒，盡量讓自己的口氣不要太兇，「孩子你聽著，做愛這件事除了你情我願之外也要雙方都得到快樂，如果你只是為了取悅我而迎合我，那我寧可不幹。懂了嗎？」

 

　　康納一臉恍然大悟的點點頭後，安靜地看著漢克疲累地坐回辦公椅上，雙腿間的性器仍半勃的挺立在那兒。

　　「教授—經過剛剛失敗的第一次，或許我可以提出一些意見改善？」思緒平復的康納眼睛咕嚕一轉後想到了能繼續做愛的好方法，首先得要讓漢克恢復性致，還有讓自己也能夠舒服一點。

　　「嗯？還學不乖啊？你說吧。」

　　「或許這次可以換我來主導，然後……試著慢一點讓我能夠適應……呃—教授有點過大的陰莖。」康納試著保持不必要的冷靜態度向漢克提出意見，對方聳聳肩表示沒有異議。

　　康納踩著仍有點不穩的腳步慢慢走到漢克面前，拉著對方的手有些尷尬地道：「我、我需要教授坐在地上……可以嗎？」

　　「當然，你愛怎樣就怎樣，算是害你昏倒的補償。」漢克果斷地站起身把椅子上的坐墊扔到地板上後，大氣的盤腿坐在上頭等著康納的下一個指令。

　　康納默默的抓起桌上的潤滑液後跪在漢克面前，他牽起對方的大手把濕滑的液體倒在上頭然後拉往自己的下體，這時康納的臉已經紅到像一顆成熟的番茄似的，他低著頭囁嚅的說著：「請……請幫我再擴、擴張一點……教授的……真的有點大。」

　　現在發生在眼前的事情對漢克而言實在太難熬了，先是輸給學生的誘惑，接著又不小心用昏人家，現在對方拉著自己的手希望能幫他擴張，漢克在心中暗罵一聲後，伸手掰開康納的臀瓣把兩根手指探入肉穴。

　　大概是稍早被性器胡亂捅過，腸道內柔軟又熾熱，只要指頭鑽過的地方就會緊縮著顫抖，但漢克還是有耐心地四處按壓裡頭的肉壁、漸漸增加的手指讓穴口不再那麼緊繃。

　　整個過程康納都死死的抱著漢克的身體忍耐著被開發的異樣感，與方才不同的是他逐漸能感覺到體內被挖掘時產生的奇妙快感，尤其當教授有意無意的觸碰到某些部位時總是惹得康納哀號出聲。

　　帶著哭腔的細碎呻吟在漢克耳邊盤旋，不需要額外的刺激，原本失了性致的陰莖又再度充血挺立，一顫一顫的抽動著。

　　「啊、啊—我想……我準備好了，教、教授……」

　　康納搭著漢克的肩膀摸索著對方胯間的性器，他張開雙腿對準硬挺的肉莖緩緩坐下，再次感受到巨物填滿自己的身體，有別於第一次時只有疼痛的糟糕經驗，這次康納可以感受到腸道同樣渴求著包覆陰莖的滿足感，他渾身顫抖的把整根陽具納入體內後，在漢克耳邊輕輕地說著：「嗚……我腳軟起不來了……」

 

　　早已憋不住的漢克似乎就等著康納向自己求救，他抱住康納的腰桿開始緩慢的前後搖動對方的身體，相比之下身形瘦弱的康納輕易的被漢克抱在懷裡，肉穴裡的性器在體內攪動著敏感的腸壁，酥麻難耐的快感從下體爬上康納的腦門。

　　或許是漢克的動作上輕柔許多，康納幾乎沒感覺到疼痛，取而代之的是難以形容的快感佔據了大腦的思緒，腦筋一片空白的康納不再顧慮羞恥心或是任何他罣礙的事情。

　　他縱情的仰著頭任愉悅的呻吟聲從口中流瀉而出，開始抓到做愛節奏的康納自動扭起腰肢找尋自己喜歡被攪弄得部位，「啊、啊—教授這樣好舒服—啊啊、嗚好滿……好舒服……」

　　「做得很好，我也很舒服喔，康納。」漢克一改以往粗魯、不友善的口氣，溫柔的懷抱康納誇獎著他。

　　漢克扶著對方的身體讓他能夠更輕鬆的上下律動身體，不過對漢克而言仍然略顯溫吞，或許康納準備好嘗試激烈一點的性愛。

　　當康納正沉浸在性愛的快感中無法自拔的搖動身體時，漢克緊抱住對方的身體緩緩地站了起來，好在漢克年輕時把身體鍛鍊得還不錯，他一鼓作氣的站直雙腿把康納扛了起來。

　　「什麼？教、教授！」康納全身的體重瞬間只能依靠漢克的雙手支撐，兩人唯一的連結點只有深埋在他後穴中的肉莖，而且這根粗大的肉柱還在不斷往裡頭推進，「啊—啊啊—太深了！太深了！教授這樣肚子會壞掉！」

　　「哈啊……放輕鬆點，抓緊我就對了。」就算康納身材偏瘦但終究還是一個成年男人的正常體重，漢克扛著人艱難的轉向後方的牆壁將他抵在上頭稍作喘息，「哈哈，沒想到我還真的辦到了。」

　　踩穩腳步後，漢克開始擺動腰桿緩慢進出康納的肉穴，每一次挺進肉棒都會撞進腸道深處再緩緩退出，康納把頭靠在教授肩窩上皺眉呻吟著，深埋其中的陰莖總是會撞上令人酥麻難耐的點，「啊、哈啊—教授……感覺好奇怪……好深好難受，可是又好、好舒服……」

　　「這樣很好、這樣很好……」確認康納已經適應後漢克突然加快抽動的速度，他抱著對方柔軟的臀肉猛力的衝撞著裡頭的嫩肉，康納也主動地把腿盤上漢克的腰，配合著抽插的節奏律動自己的身體，「好棒！教授……漢克……幹我！再用力的幹我！」

　　「操……你這淫蕩的小處男……」

　　兩人都沉浸在高強度的性愛無法自拔，漢克卯足全力把康納壓在牆上肏幹著，康納的浪叫被撞得支離破碎，隨著肉莖狠狠戳刺在前列腺上的激烈快感，康納已經忍不住把白濁的精液撒在兩人的身體間。

　　但漢克沒有因此緩下來，他抱起康納的身體再把他重重壓下直到最深處，叫到嗓子都啞了的康納癱軟在教授肩上任由嚥不下的唾液從嘴角滴下，「啊……嗚啊……不要、不要了……這樣太爽了……好舒服……以後、以後還能跟教授……做、做愛嗎？」

　　「幹……呼、呼，你以後乖乖聽話……我可以考慮。」

　　終於也到達頂點的漢克也在保險套中繳械了，疲憊不堪的兩人慢慢順著壁面坐到地上，康納忍不住主動向漢克索吻而對方也探出舌頭回吻著，辦公室內瞬間只聽得見兩人深吻的喘息聲。

　　「沒有射在裡面真可惜。」在接吻時，康納忍不住想著。

 

※

 

　　清晨的校園只有幾個看起來徹夜未眠的學生像幽魂般飄來飄去。

　　奈恩．德查特一大早就到學校不為別的，就是為了找他那整完未歸的哥哥回家。

　　膝蓋想也知道他一定是整晚都待在那個安德森臭老頭的辦公室，奈恩邁著修長的雙腳用盡全力跑進空蕩蕩的辦公大樓內，他一抵達漢克的辦公室門前就瘋狂地拍打厚實的門板。

　　「哥哥！哥哥！康納！」奈恩扯著嗓子大吼著：「安德森你這個老不修給我開門！把我哥還來！我知道他在這裡！」但無論奈恩拍的多用力、喊得多大聲，裡頭的人連一點反應都沒有，這下奈恩可開始急了。

　　他的兄長是多麼的聰明、可愛、溫柔又好騙，怎麼可以放任康納跟情緒不穩、脾氣古怪的教授共處一室呢？

　　奈恩四處查看這間位於走廊盡頭的辦公室，他發現除了大門之外就只有窗戶是唯一的出入口。

　　但位於三樓的辦公室可無法用一般方法開窗進入，不過奈恩沒有思考太多就規劃好破穿而入的辦法。

　　他三步併作兩步的跑上有安裝防災垂降繩的樓層，也不管這是違反校規的事情，奈恩果斷的拉出繩子固定到自己身上，毫不在乎這會不會賠上自己的小命，他迅速地爬出窗外開始朝三樓垂降。

 

　　一抵達漢克的辦公室窗外，奈恩馬上湊上前確認康納現在的狀況，「在哪裡……喔幹！康納！該死的安德森！」儘管玻璃上滿是灰塵讓視野模糊不清，但奈恩還是能辨識出躺在漢克身旁的是他衣衫不整的哥哥。

　　奈恩怒不可遏地用力拍打窗戶，但兩人昨晚不知道是經歷了什麼他不敢想像的事情，簡直像兩具屍體般睡死在地上，這可讓奈恩更加煩躁了。

　　他研究了一下玻璃厚度及窗戶構造，腦中再度構思出另一個大膽的計劃，奈恩抓緊繩索開始踢蹬牆壁。

　　肌肉結實的奈恩每蹬一次牆就飛得更高，等到他的高度攀升到他精算後的地方後，他縮緊自己宛如一根長矛般撞進漢克的辦公室內。

　　巨大的聲響讓躺在地上熟睡的兩人瞬間驚醒，漢克下意識地摟著康納保護他的安全，還搞不清楚狀況的康納也順勢依靠在漢克胸前東張西望，把這一切看在眼裡的奈恩緩緩的走到他們面前。

　　「早安啊，康納。早安啊，安德森教授。」

　　「奈恩？你怎麼……這、這不是你想的那樣！」發現自家弟弟突如其來地出現在面前，康納欲蓋彌彰的想解釋現在的狀況，但一發現奈恩從頭到尾都保持皮笑肉不笑的表情，加上他方才直呼自己的名字，康納知道奈恩現在已經快氣瘋了。

　　「不是這樣，那是哪樣呢？」奈恩繼續保持笑容淡淡地說著：「你跟安德森教授赤條條的一起窩在地上睡覺，難道我能解釋成你們一起徹夜研究論文後因為太熱而決定一起脫光躺在地上睡覺嗎？我說是吧，安德森教授。」

　　「老天啊……反正事情就是你看到的這樣，我沒什麼好說的。」全身痠痛不堪的漢克一大早最不想看到的人就是奈恩，而現在他正站在自己面前為了他上了他哥這件事興師問罪，還是在大清早，真是美好的一天。

　　「奈恩，你、你聽我說！」

　　「我洗耳恭聽。」

　　「呃……這個……我今天打算要跟教授登記結婚！」康納此話一出，整個辦公室的空氣都凍結了。

　　奈恩仍然保持著好看的社交笑容，不過扭曲不堪嘴角及緊握到幾乎要出血的雙拳，不難發現奈恩氣到想當場滅了漢克。

　　而似乎是當事人的安德森教授表情也沒好到哪裡，他一臉「你他媽剛剛說了什麼？」的表情瞪著康納看，他怎麼不知道跟這個臭小鬼上過床後就要互許終身。

　　「嗯？有哪裡不對嗎？」發現現場氣氛極度凝重的康納歪著頭不解的望著漢克，「難道教授不要我嗎？我表現得不夠好嗎？昨晚教授誇我做得好、很舒服都是騙人的嗎？」

　　康納的雙眼瞬間充滿淚水，他淚眼汪汪的趴在漢克胸前啜泣著。

　　這下奈恩的理智線因康納的淚水而徹底斷裂，他把拳頭擠壓的嘎吱作響，身後彷彿有一團烈火在熊熊燃燒著，「安德森！你現在是把我哥吃乾抹淨之後就丟著不要了嗎？」

　　「欸幹！奈恩你不要誤會了！康納你白癡啊！不要說這種讓人誤會的話！」一瞬間陷入人生危機的漢克支支吾吾的不知道該怎麼辯解。

　　漢克看著還趴在身上哭哭啼啼的康納，眼前還有一個想把他摺成兩半的奈恩，他突然意識到自己好像徹底掉入康納設下的陷阱。

　　漢克冒著冷汗的看向胸前的學生，康納也剛好抬眼回望教授，他對漢克露出一抹意味深長的微笑後繼續發出啜泣聲。

　　「幹你他媽居然襬了我一道……」終於意識到這點的漢克無言的望著天花板，無視還在一旁跳腳的奈恩，心裡忍不住想到：「真他媽不愧是我最聰明的學生……老天啊……」

　　「漢克·安德森！你今天一定要給我哥一個交代！！！」

 

－完－

 


End file.
